


All Ducks Go to Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fix-it for the tragically unromantic ending."Sometimes, you see, people change. And sometimes,” the woman said, leaning down to peer at her, “Ducks change too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written directly following the ending of this damn anime, while the tear tracks were still wet.

Once upon a time there was a man who loved a tragedy, big or small, and even when foiled he strove to cause even the slightest disruption to the people in his stories.

  
And he almost got away with it. But how could a kind and compassionate author let him do such a thing as that?

  
…

  
“Fakir-sama,” The little duck sighed. “Why do you always look at me with such wistful eyes? It was you who convinced me to be what I was.”

  
The little duck sighed again as it sat on the water, feet paddling it in slow circles. Ahiru knew she had no choice but to be who she was, but sometimes, sometimes…

  
She looked up to the pier where Fakir sat, fishing rod balanced casually in the hook of one knee, paper propped up on the edge of his chair. He would come out here with her, everyday to let her swim, and play. She thought he liked to watch her. Which was understandable. Even though she was no longer a part of that world, in the nights, she liked to watch him write, and cook and tidy the small house he had bought by the water’s edge.

  
It made her… peaceful inside.

  
But sometimes… Oh, sometimes he looked at her with eyes so torn and sad, and sometimes when he talked to her, and she quacked quiet replies, he looked so heartrendingly lost, and she wondered if he-if he missed her.

  
Silly, she knew.

  
She looked back down at the water, and sighed.

  
Suddenly, an unnatural stillness spread across the water, stopping the ripples in their tracks, and an uneasy feeling hit Ahiru. She looked up, and a woman was standing on the water, watching her. Fakir was frozen still; his ink stained hand paused before the paper in a moment of endless anticipation. Ahiru looked back at the woman.

  
She was a normal woman, bland to the point of being boring, and Ahiru calmed a little, the racing of her heart stilling as the woman smiled at her. Somehow, she knew that smile meant no harm.

  
“Hello, brave Ahiru.” The woman called, and the little duck bobbed her head in acknowledgement, making the woman smile again. “I have come to give you something.”

  
She stepped forward, and Ahiru stood, realizing only after it was done that she was balancing on the water just as the woman was.

  
“I have read your story, you see.” The woman continued, reaching around in to her pocket, and fumbling with something as she spoke. “And like any Drosselmeyer, it was lovely. And it made me love you all. But, like any epic, it left out some of the ordinary facts of life. Sometimes, you see, people change.”

  
“And sometimes,” the woman said, leaning down to peer at her, “Ducks change too.”

  
She held out what had taken her so long to untangle. It was a pendant, but instead of a fiery pulsing red, it was a soft, tranquil blue, that made Ahiru think of calm water, and endless skies.

  
“And he has never appreciated a good romance. Well, to each their own, I suppose, but I thought you may be happier with this. It is made of wishful thoughts, instead of a heart shard, but it works just the same. Only this time, you needn’t give it up, and you will only be Ahiru. No longer Princess Tutu.”

  
Ahiru blinked, before quacking helplessly. Who was this woman? How had she known? How-

  
“I take it you want it then?” The woman smiled as Ahiru bobbed her head rapidly, eyes already fixed on the pendant. “Alright. Have your happy ending, Ahiru. You deserve it.”

  
The pendant fell softly around her neck, and she could feel the transformation beginning, but it was softer than before, the feel of feathers and sunlight caressing her, stroking over her skin, before falling away to leave her stretched into a new shape, a shape different, but just as much her own.

  
She was Ahiru, and ahiru was what she was.

  
She turned back to wave at the woman, but she was gone, and suddenly she could feel the world click back into motion, and she turned joyously to Fakir.

  
“Fakir-sama!” She called, and her voice was just the same, joy and light, and she had a brief moment to see his face turn, disbelief and wonder along with a bright blush, before she plunged into the water.

  
‘Oh, yeah.’ She thought. ‘I was standing on that.’

  
….

  
“You almost gave me a heartattack.”

  
“Sorry, Fakir.” She murmured again, a blush spreading across her features, and pulled his shirt a little tighter around her. She hadn’t realized that by standing on the water, she would fall when it stopped. Even though it seemed a little obvious now.

  
She hadn’t really thought about the fact that she would be naked either.

  
“Thank-“ She started, and flushed bright red when he turned to look at her. He was shirtless, the gold of his skin, only broken by the sharp scar that cut across the length of him. “Thank you. For the shirt.”

  
He laughed a little, turning back away from her, to finish storing things away, so they could walk home. Normally, he carried her. She would perch in the crook of his arm, rubbing her feathers in the warm smell of him, clucking a little at him if he walked too fast. Now, she walked a few steps behind and to the side of him, her feet stumbling a little on the uneven ground. It was strange to walk this tall, to feel the pebbles that normally rolled under her feet, now mere points.

  
She shivered, as wind rushed past them, hugging her arms tighter around her. She looked up at him, watching him as he headed down the road. After fishing her from the water, he had laid her in the boat, and looked at her. She had smiled at him, a little foolishly as he stared at her face, an incomprehensible look on his strong features, and she could feel a flush working its way over her face.

  
“Fakir…” She had murmured, and suddenly he had blushed bright red, and whirled around.

  
She looked down at her chest, and lifted the pendant that swung between her breasts, lifting it up watch it swirl in shades of blue and periwinkle, so soft. She wanted to be worried, but the pendant seemed to radiate contentment and gentle light back onto her hands, and she felt nothing but a warm, fluttering happiness fill her heart. This pendant, she knew, would give her no problems, no sticky complications.

  
“Fakir…” She murmured, and he stopped and looked back at her, the basket in his hand swinging. His eyes were serious and fixed on her face, and she could feel her cheeks beginning to heat stupidly. His hair was tied into the same loose ponytail, strands slipping haphazardly out to fall around his jaw and frame his face in a cowl.

  
She paused, hesitating over her words, feeling suddenly foolish. Her fingers twisted in the hem of Fakir’s shirt, inadvertently revealing a flash of pale thigh, that made him swallow. “Thank you. I… Thank you.”

  
“You already thanked me for the shirt.” He said, and she could hear the familiar ‘stupid’ tacked onto the end, even if he hadn't said it, and it made her glance up smiling at him a little foolishly.

  
“Thank you, for taking care of me. I was just a duck, but you still-“

  
She saw his mouth tighten into a thin line, and went quiet, wondering what she had said to upset him so suddenly. He stepped towards her, and she held still, eyes getting wider and wider the closer he leaned in.

  
His mouth met hers in a sweet rush, and she was pressing forward, even as she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She didn't know what to do with her hands, and finally threw them around his neck. He smelt warm, sun-drenched and clean and she was bursting with happiness, the feeling of want she hadn’t even acknowledged brimming into her throat.

  
She pulled back, trying to catch her breath, and he tugged her to him, his mouth crushing against her, and the slide of his tongue made her shiver. Her body molded to him, hands pressed into the skin of his back, and everywhere they touched felt electric.

  
“Fakir…” She murmured, and he pulled back, one hand smoothing her hair absentmindedly, his eyes looking into hers, more knowingly than she'd thought capable.

  
“Ahiru.” He whispered, as his arms wrapped tightly around her, making her squeak in sudden surprise. “You were never just a duck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I do [happy endings](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
